Everything
by DojomistressAmbyChan
Summary: ONESHOT! Somewhat sequal to Unlikely Savior with Anzu and Bakura dealing with the 'consequences' of their relationship. BakuraAnzu!


AN: Sorry I haven't written for a while, if you'll check my profile you'll know why. This actually happened to me about two month ago but I got a negative answer, phew! Dodged a bullet there! But thought I might share my experience with one of my favorite couplings and yes this is kind of a sequal to "Unlikely Savior." I know it's short and not my best writing but thought it was kind of fluffy and might help get rid of writers block so I can update. Anyway hope you enjoy!

"Everything's Going to be all Right"

Anzu sat on the edge of her bathroom expectantly, staring so sternly at the light blue paint on the wall she could have born a hole through it, a million things racing through her mind but at the same time it was blank as fear and anxiousness ate away at her. What could have gotten her to be this tense, this fearful, this panicked? The mere fact that she could not introduce her 5,000-year-old boyfriend to modern contraceptives. Confused?

It started about four months ago when she found out that her friend Ryou's dark side, Yami Bakura, had been ahem-stalking her. In any normal situation a girl would be scared and try to get help. As weird as it was she was glad he did because he ended up saving her from a group of gang-bangers who had grabbed her at the park on the way home from dance class. That was where it all started as on that night after he had rescued her he kissed her. Yes she was in the process of passing out and didn't have much of a say in it…but she had liked it. It was rough but at the same time very passionate, it screamed of something more then possession, but something deeper, like a connection between two souls.

Something as simple as a kiss had, in the turn of 24 hours, had her thinking about him in a whole new light and ended up with her staying the night at his house that night. She let him have her innocence, yes it was fast but she did it to prove a point, a point unfortunately she was still hiding from most of her friends, she was in love with him. She hadn't been sure at first, considering what she was giving up it was a huge gamble, but her heart was telling her to do it and it had never steered her wrong. So as the days and weeks and months went on she knew for sure now, she couldn't live without him.

Unfortunately this caused a bigger problem; she picked up a habit of lying, to her family and friends. She had been afraid to tell her friends at first because she knew that Yami, Yugi's other half, also liked her in a more then platonic way. She'd casually flirted with him for a while but she never thought of him as something serious even though he'd saved her on more then one occasion. That was main reason number one why she hadn't told her friends but another reason was Bakura and her friends didn't generally get along and she was afraid of them making her choose between her friends and him. There was no way she could seriously make a decision like that and if she seriously had to she'd be heart broken! So even though he didn't like the fact people didn't know she was 'taken' she had talked him into waiting a few months to tell them so that she could show them he wasn't using or hurting her. He didn't mind as long as it didn't hinder their nightly activities.

No he was not just using her for sex, but that didn't make what they did in the waking hours of the night any less intense or that it didn't leave them both begging for more. Anzu had felt so dirty after the first few times especially since her body always seemed to be aching for more of him. But she finally gave up on the idea that women were pure and never got horny, on occasion she was more so then him. Which led to the problem at hand. He was from ancient Egypt, 5,000 years ago, the only thought of contraceptive was pulling out when a guy came. You can imagine how well the idea of him using a condom went over. She had eventually given up on the idea and just kept a very good record of her monthly times trying to avoid anything that would cause her to be in the current situation, meaning it didn't work, as Anzu was standing there staring at two different little sticks that within three minutes would determine if her life was about to change.

At first she just kept telling herself she was late or that it was stress, but after two weeks she knew it was more then late, she had missed her period. It took every bit of courage she had to go down to the corner store about half way across town, there was no way she was getting one from the stores near where she lived, and bought a pregnancy test. The irony of the whole thing was once she got home she was so nervous she couldn't go the bathroom until the next morning, and let it be known she was not a morning person, so of course she forgot until about ten minutes after she went the bathroom when the fear and anxiety returned full force. So now it was six at night and she sat there in the bathroom in her empty house waiting for the two sticks, she wasn't going to rely on the outcome of just one, to tell her her fate.

Ever since she gave up on the idea of her period just being late she had let her mind wander. She could just be really stressed and could have missed because of that. Or she could have a urinary infection or something, which as bad as it was she would prefer over being pregnant. Even though all these things continued running through her mind she couldn't help but wonder…she ran a hand over the little bit of fat she had on her abdomen. What if she was pregnant? She sure as hell couldn't finish high school even if she was a senior, she would have to drop out during the second semester. Then forget dancing, she wouldn't have the money, time, or even the figure to dance anymore. Yes she knew that last part was ridiculous but the fear was eating away at her. And yet…she did eventually want a family. She planned on having one after retiring from dancing or even just leaving the dancing scene to teach it and have a family then. But she had planned that to be way in the future, way beyond college or work or anything. Even as she thought her plans for the future were fried, she wondered over the fact that it might be nice being a mother. She jumped and pulled her hand from the stomach when first one stick beeped and then a few seconds later so did the other.

Her hands and legs were shaking as she held in a deep breath and leaned closer to the counter or the sink and peered at the two sticks, still three feet away but she could see the outcome of both, both being the same, both blinking only one word. She fell back sitting on the edge of the bathtub as she felt her heart thudding heavily against her chest cavity. 'Pregnant.' She felt her heart racing. 'What do I do? Do I tell someone? Who should I tell? Should I keep it? Should I…have it?' She felt like her mind was going to explode with all the questions racing through her mind. 'I need help, I can't decide this on my own, I'm not even old enough to legally drink yet! I need to tell someone! But who?'

Well most of her friends were out of the question; no one even knew she had a boyfriend except Ryou (after staying the night with Bakura a few times he eventually found out but promised not to tell). She sighed as she knew there was only one person who she could and had to tell, he was the father after all, and even if she didn't know if she could rely on him for a lot of help (she couldn't deny he didn't seem the fatherly type) she knew he could at least calm her down. She threw the two sticks in a plastic baggie and threw them in her backpack before throwing on her coat and shoes and heading out the door. Yeah it was the middle of May and hot but she heard it might rain and didn't want to get soaked.

She made her way down the back roads and alleys that she knew by heart by now from traveling back and forth so much, yeah you think her parents would _let_ her stay the night at Bakura's all the time? She'd learned to sneak out once they were asleep and sneak back in before her father went to work. Her parents, the thought sent another wave of guilt over her, they knew she was dating someone and wanted to meet him but she kept putting them off. She knew they probably wouldn't be best friends but her parents were very open and understanding, come on how many times had they let her just pick up and leave the country with her friends? But something as important as this and she hadn't even let them meet the father yet. She felt her heart sinking and tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she wiped them away and looked over at a playground as a group of kids ran by kicking a soccer ball.

She sighed trying to calm her beating heart as the different images ran through her mind. She never wanted to regret something as big as this, her decision would affect her and she never wanted to regret whatever choice she made. 'I wish I had some kind of sign as to what I'm supposed to do,' she said as she stared at the sky mournfully looking for some kind of answer. But as it was the sky was not up for giving advise today and watched as a cloud slowly floated by as Bakura's apartment complex came into view. She made her way through the entrance and stepped into the elevator her hand pushing the button mechanically as she zoned out watching through the see through elevator as the sun began to set. The world looked so small from up there was her line of thinking before she was snapped out of it by the dinging of the elevator as she stepped off on the fifteenth floor and turned making her way to his door. She took a deep breath totally unprepared for what she was about to say, but went ahead anyway. Surprisingly Ryou was the one to answer the door and Anzu couldn't help the shocked look on her face, but he couldn't blame her, his appearance was rather odd.

He was in the process of making fudge so he had tied his hair back in a ponytail, but also he knew how messy he could be when he cooked so he put on an old faded t-shirt and some old ripped sweatpants tied off with a pink apron that used to be white before Bakura through a red shit in the wash, yeah he knew he looked horrible but still smiled and invited her in.

"Sorry about my appearance, I was making some fudge and it can get kind of messy so I through on some old stuff I don't care about."

"No no you look fine," she said lying through her teeth. "Actually I really like how you have your hair back in a ponytail, its kind of sexy," she said and was telling the truth. She wondered if she could get Bakura to do that. "Oh yeah I was wondering where Bakura was?"

"Well actually he's sleeping right now."

"Sleeping at 6:30?" She noticed him blush and looked at him questioningly.

"Well you usually come over ahem _later_ at night so he usually takes a nap after dinner until then. It was Anzu's turn to turn red.

"O-oh, is that so," she said quietly.

"Yeah but I don't think he'd mind you waking him up early," he said with a wink.

"R-ryou no hentai! (Ryou you pervert!)" She was a full flushed color now. Yeah she wasn't real shy about having sex, but with keeping their relationship a secret for so long she was shy about talking about it. Even him teasing her about a kiss would leave her face aflame.

"Don't worry, I have earplugs," he said and promptly pulled them out of a pocket on his apron and put them in his ears. "Don't worry about disturbing me," he said and turned back to the kitchen. "If you want some fudge afterwards come help yourself," he said with a wave.

"R-ryou," she called but he didn't hear her. She sighed and gave up trudging up the stairs and turning to the room at the end of the hall, that was beat up, dinged up, and distinctively Bakura. She opened the door quietly and slipped in leaving the lights off. She quietly tip toed over to the bed where she could see his sleeping figure. She sat down softly on the bed and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips when he startled her.

"Pretty quiet, but you forget I used to be a thief," he said grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her on top of him and giving her more then a peck on the lips. She moaned into his mouth as his arms snaked their way around her lithe middle feeling her soft skin against his own as his tongue dominated hers drowning her in ecstasy. He began to run his hand up her shirt when she pulled back.

"No we have to stop."

"Stop? Why, come on you can't be on already," he said distraught, the only thing that really annoyed him about her was how he always seemed to get the worst hard ons when she was on that time of the month.

"Huh? Oh no, but it's important," she said pulling back glad he was letting her sit up. He didn't look like it but he was pretty strong and if he really didn't want her to get up then he could easily hold her down. He also sat up and glanced at the clock.

"6:30? Why did you come over so early? I know it's not for sex," he said trying to keep a cool demeanor. He knew she could see right through it but he still liked to try and put on a show.

"I…," she paused not sure how to bring this out. "I haven't gotten my time of the month yet," she said glancing at him looking for a reaction, the poor guy just seemed confused. "I got worried so I went to the store and got some tests." It was then he was starting to get it and started to look scared, his eyes seemed to bore through her, the red becoming bigger as his pupils got smaller and she could almost mistake him for Ryou in the dark lighting.

"And? What did they say?"

"Ummm, well I'm not going to be getting my monthly visitor for a while," she said not able to look him in the eye, though if she did she may have laughed. It looked like someone just dropped a bomb on him. His eyes were wide and blank, his mouth was agape and he seemed to be off in another world. "Bakura," she called timidly looking up at him. She reached out and grabbed his arm and was startled when he grabbed her arm pulling her to him so she was sitting on his lap. She was equally surprised when he kissed her.

"So…you're ok with this," she asked still confused about his reaction.

"Kind of, but you looked like you just really needed a hug," he said and felt her arms and head droop on his shoulder before pulling back to look at him. "What you wanted me to lie?"

"Well no, but I mean, I need some help here," she said grasping at words. "I don't know what to do, or say, or think! I've never been pregnant."

"Well I've never gotten anyone pregnant," he said trying to vindicate himself. "Just calm down ok," he said rubbing her arms as he saw a few tears leaking from her eyes and tried to get her to stop, brushing them away with his fingers.

"You know it's your fault," she squeaked out.

"My fault!"

"Yeah. You wouldn't use a condom," she said still crying but also laughing. She couldn't help it, she was yelling at Bakura, the former thief king, willing to kill anyone for even looking at him wrong, had probably been with god knows how many women, and hadn't had sex in almost 5,000 years and she was yelling at him for not using protection. Even she could see the humor in this. "Sorry," she said getting a hold of herself. "I just don't know what we're going to do."

"What do you mean?" He was still in a stage of shock as he was comprehending he actually got someone pregnant. Not that he didn't think he was capable but he'd been with a few women back in his old life and never had something like this happen.

"Well I mean, do I keep the baby? Give it up? I mean…do I even have the baby," she said asking the hardest question last.

"What the hell are you talking about!" She was a bit taken aback at his reaction. "The only women who get rid of babies are whores or women who are having children that aren't their husbands. And I know you're not a whore in any way and you're not married."

"Bakura please calm down. Things are a bit different in our culture. I mean for an unmarried girl, especially under 18, to have a baby is looked down upon like she is a whore even if she's not. A lot of girls, especially in Japan, well, get abortions."

"Yeah but you're not like a lot of girls," he said a bit of sadness to his tone though his face didn't show it. In a way this would prove once and for all that she was his and that he wasn't using her. Not that he needed anything like that to make him feel better but he hoped it would help her friends adjust. He almost sighed as he thought about how important they were to her, it was the only reason he didn't demand that she tell everyone they were dating. Her next words broke through his little thought bubble.

"I know and I don't want to get rid of it…not really. But hell I'd have to quit school, I couldn't go to college, I'd have to get a full time job. I mean I don't even know if I'll have a place to stay. My parents, no matter how much they love me, may just kick me out. Hell they've never even met you and I have to tell them I'm having your baby."

"Hey hey calm down," he said letting down his guard and trying to comfort her, holding her close and rubbing her back. "We don't have to decide this all right now, and you're not doing this alone. I mean it's my kid I'm not just leaving you." He got a really serious look on his face suddenly, just a hint of sadness hidden. "After finding out my revenge was for nothing since Yami didn't really kill my village, well you and Ryou are about all I have. I'm stuck in this time with limited shadow powers and almost no one likes or trusts me. You are the only real thing I have in this weird world, I'm not giving you up." She was a bit taken aback at his tone and how readily he admitted, in a way, he was scared in this new time and she was seriously important to him. "But you tell anyone that and they die." She sweat-dropped, once again he had threatened to kill someone if they found out their little secret. Though she always thought it was funny that he said he'd kill the person who found out and not her.

"So then…we're going to be parents," she said sighing and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah…scary thought huh," he said joking. She lightly elbowed him in the chest.

"Yeah, but…what do we do now?"

"For now…just enjoy it. We'll deal with it tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly pulling her to him and in that moment Anzu felt secure. In that kiss even though her future was unsure and was about to take a great chance, in that one kiss he told her everything was going to be all right, and she knew it would be.

AN: Good? Bad? Well if nothing else I hope you didn't hate it. Thank you very much for reading! Hope to update some of my other stuff soon too!


End file.
